


Move Your Body

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: Frostiron One Shots [10]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Loki, Cock Ring, Doggy Style, Fingering, Hair Pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, top!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony fuck.</p><p>That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Your Body

Loki's chest heaved in and out as Tony swallows his cock. His toes curled, his back arched and his moans loud and like music to Tony's ears. Loki gripped the back of Tony's hair as the mortal continued to suck off the Trickster. 

"I'm gonna come!" Loki whined.

Tony stopped and crawled on top of Loki. "Not yet."

Tony smirked as he put a tight cock ring on Loki's cock. Loki panted. He wanted to come so much. Tony sucked on two of his fingers and slammed them into Loki. The god arched his back, gasping. Tony used his other hand to rub the tip of Loki's cock. Loki turned his head to the side. he was breathing hard and he didn't have to look to see a huge grin on Tony's face. He wanted to take the cock ring off but he knew Tony would only slap his hands away. Then, all of a sudden, Tony took his fingers out of Loki and pushed the tip of his own cock against Loki's hole. 

"Tony.." Loki moaned. "I want to come.."  
"I'll let you come after i come." Tony smiled. "Do that for me?"  
"Yes, Tony."  
"That's my boy."

Tony pushed the rest of his cock into Loki and began to slam into the god. Loki gasped as his mortal loved pounded into him. Loki wrapped his legs around Tony's waist as his hole was being destroyed. Tony moaned as Loki's hole took his cock. He suddenly stopped.

"Tony?" Loki whimpered.  
"Get on your hands and knees." Tony moaned.

Loki did what he was told and Tony slammed back into him, thrust after thrust. He grab a fistful of Loki's raven hair and pulled as he pounded into Loki's hole. Loki was getting louder at this point and Tony loved it. Tears threatened to fall down Loki's milky cheeks. He loved the rough treatment.

"Harder?" Tony whispered in Loki's ear.  
"Oh Gods, yes!" Loki begged.

Tony let go of Loki's hair and grabbed his hips to the point of bruising and forced his cock deeper into Loki. Loki cried in pleasure. He felt like his cock was going to explode. 

"I'm gonna come, Loki!" Tony grunted.  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Loki moaned.

Tony pulled out and came on Loki's hole. Loki collapsed on the bed and grabbed his own cock.

"Please, Tony..." Loki begged.

Tony rolled Loki on his back and rubbed the tip of the God's swollen cock. Loki whimpered. He was going to explode.

"I'll take off the cock ring but don't come yet. I am going to ride you and I want you to come as hard as possible inside of me. I want to feel you." Tony moaned.  
"Okay." Loki said in almost a whisper.

Tony took off the cock ring and positioned himself on Loki's cock. After a moment, he slammed himself on the God's swollen cock and rode hard. Loki held Tony's hips as Tony rode Loki like a horse. Loki gasped as he tried to hold out as long as possible. Tony moaned as he rode Loki. Loki was big and Tony loved his immortal lover's cock. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" Tony panted.  
"I'm gonna come!" Loki whined.  
"Come inside me!  
"Oh Gods!"

Loki forced his cock as deep as possible and came hard inside of Tony. Tony threw his head back as he received ALL of Loki's seed. He collapsed on top of Loki with his cock still inside of him. 

"Oh god, I love you." Tony smiled.  
"And I you." Loki replied, holding his mortal lover in a warm embrace.


End file.
